Revenge
by Kai Vienna
Summary: After Iggy pranks Fang, Fang decides its the last straw. He's finally gonna get Iggy back, but what is he gonna do? Why does he ask Gazzy to help? T for immarutity. And other stuff...


**Hello everyone! This is my first oneshot! Please don't hate me forever if it sucks!  
I don't think Gazzy and Fang don't spend enought time together, so I'm making them hang out.  
Btw, if I have any spelling or gramatical errors, its not my fault. I'm using my dad's laptop, and it's a midget laptop!  
I do not own Maximum Ride  
R&R**

Gazzy's POV:

I was in Dr. M's kitchen, eating all her potatoe chips and muffins when I heard a scream from upstairs.

"IGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was Fang, and boy did he sound pissed! I heard the sound of feet thumping down the stairs quickly.

"IGGY!!!!!!!!" Fang yelled again, his bare feet slapping the linoleum floor, then entered the kitchen.

Fang's face was beyond angry, all red. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears. He was all wet, his hair sticking to his face and neck, with a black towel around his waist. In his arms were a pair of bright pink jeans and a pink shirt.

"Fang, calm down. Iggy's not here. He and the rest if the flock and Dr. M and Ella and the dogs went to the park when you were in the shower," I explained to him calmly.

"Damn kid planned ahead," Fang muttered to himself, the looked up at me, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Didn't feel like it. And Iggy said he wanted someone at home so they could describe your face when you come out of the shower. I guess that persons me. What happened?" I said, taking a bite out of a Dorito.

Fang growled and mumbled something incoherent. Then I remebered what he was holding.

"Why are you holding Nudge's clothes? Or are they…" I asked, leaving my sentence hanging in the air.

"Iggy, that idiot, dyed all of my clothes pink. PINK! Does he want to die?!" Fang said rather loudly and sat down in a chair. He started rubbing his temples, something he only does when he's really stressed.

I got up and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Fang. We can go shopping today, cause nobodies home, so you'll be happy to get new clothes, and I'll be happy cause I won't die of boredom. I have no idea where Max and Dr. M put my bomb stuff."

"Sure, Gaz. But I have nothing to wear!" he complained, whining the last part.

"I can't believe you just said that, Fang. C'mon, let's get some of Iggy's clothes for you," I said, hopping up and tugging Fang's hand towards Iggy's room.

* * *

Fang's POV:

Me and Gaz were in the mall, looking for a decent shop to look for new clothes.

I was wearing Iggy's clothes, much to my disgust. I had a dark blue polo shirt and blue jeans with white Nikes. I growled, for the seventeenth time today, and Gazzy looked at me in annoyance.

"What is it, Fang? That shirt totally brings out your eyes and those jeans are designer! You don't like the clothes I picked out for you! I spent my precious time looking for clothes for you, and this is what I get! You need to treat me with some more respect, Fang. I think your outfit looks great!!" Gazzy said in a perfect imitation of Nudge.

I snickered, and Gazzy laughed.

"Wait- you said Iggy dyed your clothes, right?" The Gasman asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"Then if he got pink clothing dye, then I bet we could get black clothing dye," Gaz said.

I stopped walking and did a face palm. "Duh! Oh, God, I'm stupid."

"Yes you are, Fang. Now come on. I think they have some clothing dye at Wal Mart," Gaz said, then grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of Wal Mart.

The whole day, I've been getting dragged around by that kid. I'm starting to feel like a pushover.

**.............**

Gazzy's POV:

Fang and I were in the laundry room, waiting for Fang's newly black clothes to dry. Trying to dye the clothes had been a disastor; you should have seen all the black dye we had to wash oof our arms.

"Gazzy, can you do me a favor?" Fang asked, looking at me seriously, but with an evil look in his eyes.

"Sure, Fang. What do 'ya need?" I asked.

Suddenly, Fang smiled like the Chershire Cat .

**..................**

Fang's POV:

After filling Gazzy in on my plan for revenge, he smiled and nodded his head.

The dryer buzzed and I opened it up and buried my face in the warm, black fabric.

"Thaks, Gaz. If it wasn't for you, we would still be wandering around the mall," I said, and messed up Gazzy's hair a little.

He was beaming, happy that he accomplished something useful to Fang.

_Ding-Dong! _Went the doorbell.

"It's them. Okay, act normal," I said. Gazzy nodded, his face serious. He ran off to answer the doorbell.

I tore Iggy's clothes off and put on my old, black clothes. They felt so right.

I walked into the living room and became invisble, listening to Gazzy talking to the others.

"I heard him scream, but then when I went to check up on him, his door was locked. He hasn't come out since," Gazzy said innocently, his big blue eyes full of sincerity. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Oh, God. Is he okay?" Max asked, full of concern.

"Yeah. He said he didn't want to talk about it," Gazzy said and looked down in faux sympathy for me.

Again, I almost burst my sides.

So did Iggy.

"So, did the Fangster say why he was being so emo?" he asked, a smirk on his face. I had restrain myself from jumping him.

"I dunno," Gazzy said, shrugging.

Everyone left the room except for Iggy.

Then he started laughing his head off. "Oh, God. Fang is so gonna hate me for that!"

Jerk.

* * *

Gazzy's POV:

"Are you sure you're clear on the plan?" Fang asked.

It was midnight. Everyone was asleep. Time for Fang's revenge.

"You bet," I said and cleared my throat.

"Ready?" Fang said.

"Totally," I said , smiling.

"Oh, this is gonna be so great," Fang said and chuckled softly in the dark.

* * *

Iggy's POV:

I am dreaming. Sweet, bikini populated dreams.

I hear a knock at the door, and that woke me from my bikini dream, and I groaned.

"Who is it?" I asked, annoyed. It was probably the middle of the night. Who's awake during the middle of the night?

"Iggy. It's me," I heard Dr. M's voice from the other side of the door say.

"Come in," I said sleepily.

I heard the door open and hesitant footsteps walk in my room. Dr. M stood there for moment before coming over and sitting on my bed.

"Iggy. We have to talk," she said seriously.

"Can't this wait 'till morning?" I whined.

"No, Iggy. It's about… our relationship," Dr. M said quietly. The words immediately woke me up.

"What?" I asked.

"Iggy, I want you. I want all of you," Dr. M said in a serious, yet sexy voice.

"What?" I asked and sat up. Big hands pushed me back down.

"Don't fret, Iggy. The flock doesn't need to know about us. No one does," she said cunningly.

This was getting too weird. I have to straighten this up before things went too far. If they haven't already.

"Look, Dr. M. You're a great person. You really are. But I'm fourteen, and you're, what, forty? Things can't work out between us. I'm sorry. Anyways, I don't think Max will let me live if we were together." I said calmly.

Then I heard crying.

"Ar- are you breaking up with me Iggy?" Dr. M said in a tearful voice.

Since when were we even together? "Ummm… Yes?"

"But Iggy! I thought you loved me?!" she sobbed

"Sorry, Dr. M. But I only love you as a mom," I said, trying to calm her.

"Bu-But Iggy! You can't! Not when I'm having your child!" Dr. M bawled.

Wait-What! WTF?! "What did you just say?!" I nearly yelled.

"I am pregnant with your child, Iggy." She said like she was, I dunno, proud of herself.

"How is that even possible?!" I yelled.

"I do things to you when you sleep. Every Thursday. I drug you then do stuff to you. It's quite pleasurable," Dr. M said cheerily.

I felt my already pale face turn deathly white. !!!!

"Oh, what should we name it, Iggy? Hey, I got an idea! If it's a girl, I can name her. If it's a boy, you can name him! Or maybe we're having twins!" she said excitedly.

"Uhhhhh…" I started.

"I wanna name her Jessica or Tiffany or Krystal or Ariel!" she said, and I heard her jupming up and down.

"Dr. M…" I started again.

"Call me Val," Dr. M said in a seductive voice, "and I still want you Iggy."

Oh, no. Oh, God, No!

"Lets spend the entire night together, Iggy!" she squealed.

I felt a large body jump me, pinning my arms to my sides.

"You know what, Iggy?" Dr. M asked sexily.

I don't think I do.

"Revenge is sweet," said Fang. I could almost hear him smirking

Wait- FANG?!

**...................**

Fang's POV:

I had both of my hands wrapped around my mouth to keep me from bursting out laughing. Iggy's faces were priceless!

"Let's spend the entire night together, Iggy!" Gazzy squealed in Dr. M's voice.

I had an impulsive idea, and I decided to follow through with it. I got up from my place on the edge of Ig's bed and pounced him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"You know what, Iggy?" Gazzy asked in a sexy version of Dr. M's voice.

The look on Iggy's face told me he'd rather not want to know.

"Revenge is sweet," I said, smirking and jumped off him.

Iggy's face changed from terrified to disgusted to shoked to confused to realization to mortification to anger to rage in seven seconds flat.

Ah, life is good.

**.................**

Gazzy's POV:

"Revenge is sweet," Fang said, smirking at Iggy's scared face and jumped up off him.

Realization dawned on Ig. Then a look of pure bloodlust entered his unseeing eyes.

"Crap," Fang said, and sprinted out of the room, me on his heels.

We ran outside and locked the doors just as Iggy was about to lung for Fang.

We looked at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing. There were tears in Fang's eyes, something I never thought I'd see.

We laughed so hard our sides hurt.

We laughed so hard, we nearly died.

Seriously, I don't think we were getting enough oxygen.

Suddenly, Fang stopped laughing. "You do realize we've just locked ourselves outside."

Aw, crap.

**Yay! I'm done! REVIEW! OR GAZZY WON'T GIVE YOU DORITOS!  
**


End file.
